1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motorcycle front body structure and, more particularly, to the motorcycle front body structure, in which a lamp unit is positioned at a relatively low level so that the height of the motorcycle can be reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional motorcycle front body structure including a fairing or cowling, the lamp unit accommodating headlights and position lamps is positioned inside the lamp opening defined in a front surface portion of the fairing, with a lower center portion of the lamp unit completely covered by a bottom wall of the fairing. In order to facilitate the replacement of the position lamps in the lamp unit, it is known to provide an access opening in the bottom wall of the fairing, which is closed by a removable lid or cover and which when the cover is removed, an access to the position lamps in the lamp unit can be available. See, for example, the Japanese Patent No. 3465436.
It has, however, been found that with the conventional motorcycle front body structure discussed above, the lamp unit cannot be positioned at a sufficiently lower position in view of the presence of the bottom wall of the fairing beneath the lamp unit and, as a result, it has been difficult to reduce the motorcycle height and, also, the air resistance acting on the motorcycle. In particular, where the access opening is employed in combination with the lid such as disclosed in the above mentioned patent, a space or gap between the lamp unit and the bottom wall of the fairing must be increased, resulting in a difficulty in reducing the motorcycle height.